ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
White Space (Sonic the Hedgehog)
The White Space is the main setting of Sonic Generations. It is a broken realm between dimensions that holds the universe together and where areas torn from their place in space-time by the Time Eater are sent to. The White Space is presented as a completely white void-like limbo which lacks any form of creation and where time does not exist. In gameplay, it serves as the main world of Sonic Generations where the player can access Stages, Challenge Acts, bosses and other features. Function The two Sonics can access all of the levels in the game here, as this is the hub-world of the game, and they can also find the various bonus features that can be unlocked through various requirements. This area also contains the Collection Room, the Skill Shop, and the Information Pod. Video game eras White Space is divided into five areas. Three of these areas are dedicated to the eras of Sonic's life by video game era. Before Classic Era is the shop and bonus features and after the Modern Era is where the player can fight Time Eater at the Lair of the Time Eater once they have collected all the Chaos Emeralds. Classic Era (Home Systems) These zones take place during the first Sonic games for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. Bosses Classic Era (3DS) These zones take place during the first Sonic games for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. Bosses Dreamcast Era These stages take place during various Sonic games for SEGA Dreamcast, Gamecube, Xbox and PlayStation 2. Bosses Adventure Era These stages take place during various Sonic games for SEGA Dreamcast. Bosses Modern Era These stages take place during various Sonic games for the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Bosses DS Era These stages take place during various Sonic games for the Nintendo DS. Bosses Trivia *There's a house in the area similar to Professor Pickle's house in Sonic Unleashed. *The Treasure chest on the 3DS version's collection room is the same treasure chest that appeared at the end of the levels in Sonic Rush Adventure. *There are signs in the Speed Highway Hub showing places based on different characters names. *Completing the levels and all the missions brings the colors back to White Space. *The Nintendo 3DS version of White Space is not an explorable hub world. Instead, it functions more like a simple level select, with the level's icon displayed on the top screen, and the Acts and other info displayed on the bottom screen. Neither Sonic is seen on the top screen. Due to this, the missions are not located in the White Space—a separate menu on the title screen accommodates this function. *The Dreamcast Era and the Modern Era have different names for the 3DS version, the "Adventure Era" and "DS Era". Gallery Hub Worlds (360/PS3 versions) H2 01.png H2 02.png H2 0435.png H2 04.png H2 05.png H2 06.png H2 07.png H2 08.png h2_09.png Hub Worlds (3DS version) File:H2 01 (1).png|Green Hill Hub World (3DS version) File:H2 02 (1).png|Casino Night Hub World File:H2 03.png|Mushroom Hill Hub World File:H2 04 (1).png|Emerald Coast Hub World File:H2 r4.png|Radical Highway Hub World File:WaterPalaceHubIcon.png|Water Palace Hub World File:h2_0df.png|Tropical Resort Hub World Misc. Collection Room (Sonic Generations).png|Collection Room (Console/PC) Screenshot1211.jpg|The Skill Shop (Console/PC) 2012-08-23 00049.jpg|Information Pod (Console/PC) Boss Gate (Sonic Generations).png.png|Boss Gate (Console/PC) SonicGenerations 2015-04-16 23-36-56-011.jpg|Lair of the Time Eater (Console/PC) screen_01.jpg|The Collection Room/Chest (3DS) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional dimensions